1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical devices, and more particularly to optical element alignment assemblies and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical component, such as a mirror, lens or fiber, in an optical instrument or device, such as an optical switch, should be accurately located/positioned with respect to another optical component in order for the optical instrument or device to function properly. Thus, optical devices may require their components to be placed with exacting tolerances to fulfill design objectives.
Conventional passive alignment assemblies for MicroElectroMechanical System (MEMS) devices are typically planar in nature and only align local elements, e.g., a fiber and ball lens collimator, where the two components are within a few millimeters of each other. Alignments over larger distances (e.g., greater than five millimeters), and three-dimensional optical systems typically use conventionally machined components. Such assemblies often fail to align optical components with high intrinsic precision.